Список наград
Ниже представлен список наград, полученных на «Отчаянных героях» и «Отчаянных героях: Сумасбродная гонка». Список наград Gallery Total Drama Island= Hottub.png|A hot tub, the prize in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2. TDI13shower.png|A multi-massage mobile shower is the prize in X-Treme Torture. BoysWin.png|The guys won a trip to a five-star resort in Brunch of Disgustingness. Pain5.png|A luxurious trailer is the prize in No Pain, No Game. Search43.png|All of the prizes in Search and Do Not Destroy. GwenEnjoysHerReward.PNG|Gwen with the prize in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!. Owen and Chris.jpg|Owen wins the final prize in his ending. Owen_Gwen_hug.png|Owen hugs Gwen after she won in her ending. HoldsCaseFromEveryone.png|The million dollar case is the prize for the special. |-| Total Drama Action= OwenMonsterCashSmashedTrailer.png|Owen wins the choice of the trailer for the guys in Monster Cash. Shovel.jpg|The shovel that the Screaming Gaffers won in The Chefshank Redemption is smashed. Prizeonefluover.jpg|The prize in One Flu Over the Cuckoos. Possible TDWT Landmark.png|The first prize offered in Masters of Disasters. Popchips.png|The Screaming Gaffers, however, choose the alternative prize. Money Money.png|The Gaffers are almost rich in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine. BBQ.JPG|The Grips won a giant BBQ in One Million Bucks, B.C.. Court & Linds exclusive.PNG|The prize won by Lindsay and Courtney - a trip to a local cheese factory - in Dial M for Merger. CanIHaveOne.png|Courtney and her prize of cheese puffs in Get a Clue. Chris book.png|Courtney receives Chris' autobiography as a prize in Rock n' Rule. Duncanlindsaymovie.PNG|Lindsay won a night at the movies and took Duncan with her in Get a Clue. HaroldandOwenChina.JPG|Harold and Leshawna Jr. enjoying a Chinese banquet in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. Courtney and Duncan Back Together!.png|Courtney kisses Duncan after he wins the million dollars in his ending. BethWinsTDA.PNG|Beth wins the million dollars in her ending. |-| Total Drama World Tour= FirstClass.png|The first class area reserved for the winning team of each challenge in Total Drama World Tour. CamelandGoat.png|The camel and goat prize from Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. EzekielStick.png|Harold accidentally pokes Ezekiel in the eye with Team Victory's prize (a stick) in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. Apples.png|In Broadway, Baby!, Team Amazon wins the prizes inside the apples containing... BB Cody.png|...candies... More apples.png|...apples... Meet grinder.png|...and a meat grinder. TAAZR001.png|For completing the first round of the task, Team Victory gets to use the T-Bar on the zipline in The Am-AH-Zon Race. Amazon_bananas_dj_lindsay_team_victory.png|The batch of bananas that Team Victory wins in the second round of the challenge in the Amazon. Team Victory reward exclusive.PNG|Team Victory gets to fly the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Aleviking.png|Alejandro doesn't enjoy the massage that his team won in Sweden Sour. IMG 0861.png|Blaineley wins the reward of returning to the game in Aftermath Aftermayhem. CreepyZekeHop.PNG|Ezekiel steals the million dollars from Heather in her ending. ZekeWins.png|Ezekiel steals the million dollars from Chris, even though it was won by Alejandro, in his ending of Hawaiian Punch. |-| Total Drama: Revenge of the Island= LogCabinsTDRI.jpg|The two cabins that the campers get to choose between in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Mclean soaps.png|The Mutant Maggots win a McLean-Brand Soaps in Truth or Laser Shark. Tdir asg 300x165.jpg|The Mutant Maggots win a McLean-Brand Hot Chocolate in Ice Ice Baby. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (18).png|The million dollars are first revealed in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. Chris smoke machine.PNG|Chef holds the smoke machine. Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (36).png|Although Cameron wins the fog machine for the second half of the challenge, Jo swipes it from him. BVB30.PNG|Cameron decides to spend the million dollars on everyone, in his ending. TDRI_Alt._Ending_2.PNG|Lightning wins the money in his ending... TDRI_Alt._Ending_4.PNG|...but he does not share it with the other contestants as he keeps it all to himself. |-| Total Drama All-Stars= Evil dread (7).png|Heather and Alejandro in the McLean Spa Hotel after their team won the first challenge of the season. HeroesBreaky.png|Heroic Hamsters eating the breakfast in the McLean Spa Hotel. 9.1.png|Alejandro enjoys his time in the McLean Spa Hotel. MikewinsTDAS.png|Mike wins the million dollars by pulling the Sword of Victory from the stone, in his ending. ZoeyWins.png|Zoey wins the million dollars by pulling the Sword of Victory from the stone, in her ending. |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= Someone else touched your dinner.png|The reward won by the Pimâpotew Kinosewak in So, Uh This Is My Team?. Jasmine sammy confused.PNG|Jasmine holding the team's reward in I Love You, Grease Pig!. Everyone and reward.png|Shawn wins the reward for his team in Twinning Isn't Everything. Humpty Dumpty.png|Chris with the Waneyihtam Maskwak's reward in I Love You, I Love You Knots. Quiet ella.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak with their reward in A Blast from the Past. Pahkitew tails.png|Chef Hatchet's Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails, the prize in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. Burn meal.png|The reward in This Is The Pits! is burnt to a crisp after Chris declares that neither team completed the challenge. Shawn_wins.png|Shawn wins the million dollars in his ending. Misldiwikkkk.PNG|Sky wins the million dollars in her ending. |-| Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race= Tumblr nupp7mvz5v1uffaifo1 500.jpg|Brody and Geoff enjoying the first class in Hello and Dubai after winning in Hawaiian Honeyruin. Teell dat secret already gurl.png|Carrie and Devin get a phone call home, after winning in Shawshank Ridonc-tion. Screen Shot 2015-10-10 at 11.39.02 AM.PNG|Brody and Geoff win the million dollars in their ending. Tumblr nwa8lkObht1udyfxzo1 500.png|MacArthur and Sanders win the million dollars in their ending.